Shadow Gali Empire Dimension
The Shadow Gali Empire Dimension is a alternate dimension in which Shadow Gali took over the universe. It is featured in Bladeran's To be a Hero saga. Timeframe The Shadow Gali Empire Dimension is known to take place many years in the future than the Blade Titan974's Comics Core Dimension. History After Gavla failed to defeat Shadow Gali, Gali decides to occupy Meta-Nui. While she sieges the land with Stroggs, Blade, who has completed the Quest for the Meta Sword years before, prepares to fight back with the Idiot Trio. As they are going to ambush the Strogg, their position is blown by Chokii. However, in spite of this they manage to fight off o whole Strogg regiment. Shadow Gali appears and notes Blade's fighting skills and says it would be a shame to kill him or turn him into a normal Strogg. However, she tells her minions to ambush Blade. Blade fights some of them off, but, since there were too many, is knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, the Comic Land is attacked by Shadow Gali as well. Nuparurocks' studio is one of the first hit, and Linnea and Myarti are taken away. NR, however, is viewed valuable by Shadow Gali and is sent to the Strogg ship. In the ship, Blade then awakes to fins himself in the same prison cell that NR is in. Seeing that their guard is asleep, they attack him and break their handcuffs. They are hiding when attacked by more guards. Blade uses the Nui Sword to destroy them, but then notices that some other guards have captured Ketru. They then inject him with a new Strogg virus. Blade tries to rescue him, but NR warns him against it and suggests they instead go to the cockpit. They are planning to steer the ship into the water when they are attacked by Shadow Gali and her new "apprentice", the infected Ketru. Shadow Gali then proceeds to interrogate NR via a shadow hand, asking him where "he" is. NR repsonds that has no idea what she is talking about. Enraged, Gali throws him in the air. Blade tried to go to his rescue, but is attacked by Ketru who traps the Nui Sword in his bow, then flings it away. Shadow Gali asks if Blade knows where "he" is or about the "Resistance". Blade denies knowing anything and Gali sees the truth in his eyes. She then proclaims that since he is no more useful he will die. However, he is rescued by NR, who slams into Shadow Gali and roundhouse kicks Ketru in the face. The ship is then broken into by the Meta Nui Royal Guard. Shadow Gali creates a portal to escape and both she and Ketru go through it. However, once of the guards destroyed the repulserlift generator thus causing the ship to crash. Three days later, the leader of the Guard took Blade and an injured NR to the headquarters of the "Resistance". While NR is taken to the infirmary, the leader takes Blade into a hut and reveals himself to be Stealth Hunter575. He also reveals that the Order, the Idiot Trio, Katoka, Kohan, and "you-know-who" have joined the Resistance and that Blade is now apart of the Resistance as well. Meanwhile, Shadow Gali plans to track Blade down as his skills would be useful. She then produces the Meta Sword as bait. Category:Locations Category:Dimensions Category:Comic Sagas